Happy Valentine's Day
by Lady Murder
Summary: Por entre o beijo, o Potter sorriu. Ele podia deixá-los saírem vivos dessa vez. #AS JL do 6v, para Karen


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence à James e Lily Potter.  
**Aviso: **Presente do Amigo Secreto JL do 6v, para nossa fofa **Karen.**

**::**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

James Potter encarou-se no espelho. Suspirou, sentindo a boca seca. Apalpou os cabelos, tentando fazê-los ficarem um pouco menos arrepiados – em vão, é claro. Abriu a torneira e jogou um pouco de água na cara, quando notou as mãos tremendo.

- James Potter! Que tipo de atitude é essa? – Bateu no próprio rosto. – Vamos lá, eu quero ver o maroto que você é, eu quero ver um sorriso nessa cara. – Mas tudo o que saiu foi um sorriso amarelo. – Qual é, vai ser fácil. Você consegue!

Suspirou mais uma vez, um pouco mais calmo. Voltou para o quarto, pegando a camisa escolhida desde o dia em que ela disse que, sim, Potter, eu acho que não tem problema nenhum eu ir. James mordeu o lábio inferior, rindo. Ela simplesmente não percebia que ele já conseguia ver através dessa pose de durona faz tempo.

- É hoje.

Murmurou, firme, abrindo a porta do quarto.

::

Lily colocou o casaco, indo para fora, a boca um pouco seca por causa do estranho frio daquele dia. James tinha cogitado a ideia de ir buscá-la ali, mas o quanto mais longe ele ficasse de seu pai e de sua irmã, mais saudável aquilo seria. Crispou os lábios e balançou a cabeça. O que diabos estava pensando? Aquilo o quê? Aliás, por que mesmo ela aceitara sair num encontro com James Potter no Dia dos Namorados? Suspirou, apertando o portão que acabara de fechar, antes de começar a andar pela calçada. A quem queria enganar, afinal? Ela ficou feliz com o convite, disse sim porque queria, e tinha certeza que o Potter _sabia_ disso. Mas tinha sido _cavalheiro_ ao não comentar diante da resposta pouco amigável dela.

Odiava quando ele era legal. Afinal, quando ele agia assim ela tinha que admitir que o admirava.

Atravessou a rua, correndo, parando em frente à lanchonete que tinham marcado para se encontrarem. Só esperava que ela não estivesse muito adiantada, ou ele muito atrasado.

::

- Ali! Ali! A Lily chegou e já está na mesa com o Prongs! – Peter disse, um pouco alto, no que Sirius rapidamente colocou a mão na boca do garoto.

- Shh, quer que o que a gente planejou vá por água a baixo? – Sussurrou, ajeitando o cardápio que deixara em pé, numa forma de escondê-los.

- O James vai nos matar... – Murmurou Remus, com o cenho franzido. – A gente não devia ter vindo.

- Ah, Moony, estou tão orgulhoso! – Sussurrou Sirius, teatralmente. – Está se preocupando com o fato de que se o James nos descobrir vai acabar com a gente, e não com o fato do que vamos aprontar. Muito bem, é um avanço e tanto.

- Deixa de ser besta, Padfoot. – Sussurrou, de volta. – De qualquer forma, acho que não vou precisar me preocupar com nada, já que vamos logo ser descobertos com esse esconderijo ridículo.

E apontou para a mesa onde estavam que, apesar de afastada e um pouco escondida, ainda era visível.

- Não esquenta. Eles vão estar tão entretidos neles mesmos que não vão nem nos notar aqui.

- Isso você vai ter que concordar, Remus. – Peter murmurou. – Não consigo ver o rosto da Lily, mas o James não desgruda os olhos dela. Acho que piscou só duas vezes desde que ela chegou.

E passaram a observar os dois, prendendo a risada ao notar James falando compulsiva e animadamente. Era tão idiota...

::

Lily colocou o casaco novamente, ao saírem da lanchonete. Olhou para trás mais uma vez desde que chegara ali e, não vendo nada, encarou James.

- Já teve a impressão de estar sendo observado?

- Hn? Acho que sim, por quê? – Perguntou, o cenho franzido.

- Não, nada.

Na lanchonete, surgira a ideia de irem para um parque diversão que abrira há pouco tempo em Londres e, agora, aproveitando que ele ficava perto de onde estavam, chegavam à entrada. Lily encostou-se na parede, recuperando um pouco o fôlego. Era perto, mas precisaram bem mais que dez passos para chegar. James riu, o fôlego já recuperado.

- Pode deixar, final desse ano já vou tirar minha carteira. No próximo Dia dos Namorados, vamos sair da cidade no meu carro. – Disse, um brilho nos olhos. – Ou no do meu pai... mas enfim. – Completou, sorrindo, mas logo depois ficou de olhos arregalados. Lily corara furiosamente e agora olhava para os pés. – Lily?

- Próximo... Dia dos... – Balbuciou, mas logo depois apertou os olhos e, quando os abriu, parecia mais calma. – Ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer daqui a um ano, Potter. – Falou, tentando parecer o mais firme possível.

- Bem, eu sei. – Deu de ombros, começando a andar. – Mas vou deixar você descobrir. Vem? – E esticou a mão para a ruiva.

Lily segurou a mão James, um pouco mais firme que o normal, mas não estava mais nem ligando.

::

- É, então o James acabou trazendo-a para cá mesmo. – Remus comentou, após ele e os outros entrarem no parque um pouco lotado.

- Bem, ele disse que o faria. – Sirius deu de ombros. – Agora só temos que saber onde eles se meteram e, quando ele for fazer o que disse que faria, damos nosso presentinho.

- Não são eles ali entrando na roda gigante? – Peter perguntou, apontando discretamente.

- Hn? Ah, são sim. – Remus olhou na direção indicada, reconhecendo os cabelos vermelhos e os arrepiados.

- Roda gigante? Não tinha como ser mais clichê, James? – Ironizou o Black, quando começaram a lutar para passar pelas pessoas, para chegar ao brinquedo.

::

Na verdade, James tinha planejado há quase uma semana estar ali, naquela cabine da roda gigante com Lily. Mas tinha quase certeza de que ela voltaria para casa no instante em que desse a ideia, então falou da forma mais casual possível. Mas se ele soubesse que ela seguraria sua mão daquele jeito, ao invés de só arquear a sobrancelha, não tinha nem passado na lanchonete.

James sorriu para Lily, no que ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ambos olharam pela janela da cabine: era lindo.

::

- Sirius, o que diabos você vai fazer? – Remus perguntou, enquanto seguia o Black, junto com Peter. Sirius se esgueirava para onde uma moça controlava a roda gigante.

- Remus, por um minuto, quer deixar de ser tão chato? – Murmurou, no que o Lupin cruzou os braços. – Em vez de reclamar, distrai aquela garota?

- Hã?

- A garota que está controlando a roda. Distrai-a. Ou melhor... – O moreno riu. -... por que não da em cima dela?

- O-o quê? – As bochechas ficaram com um leve tom rosado. – Vai você, oras!

- Eu não. Eu mesmo quero fazer a brincadeira, então não tem sentido eu ser a isca.

- Do que estão falando? O plano não era outro? – Peter perguntou, confuso.

- E é, meu caro Wormtail, mas esse é um pequeno bônus. Agora, vamos lá Remus, dependemos de você.

- Você me paga. – O Lupin murmurou, o rosto esquentando um pouco mais. Remus não sabia lidar muito com garotas e o Black _sabia_ disso. Claro, ele podia dar meia volta e ir embora, mas a curiosidade de saber o que iam aprontar e seu lado maroto sempre acabavam falando mais alto. Chegou perto da moça. – Ham, o-oi!

- Oi... – A garota franziu o cenho.

- Então, eu estou um pouco perdido. Sabe... – Respirou fundo. – Sabe onde fica a barraca de algodão-doce? – Perguntou, encarando alguma coisa ao longe da garota, que se iluminou.

- Ah, sei sim! Quer que eu te leve?

- Está... tudo bem em me levar?

- Claro! É aqui perto e ainda vai demorar para esses daí descerem.

E a garota e Remus começaram a andar, o último com o olho na roda gigante.

- Meu Deus, será que elas nunca aprendem a não confiar em caras tímidos e perdidos? – Resmungou Sirius, revirando os olhos.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Ah, só acelerar um pouco as coisas. – O Black sorriu, antes de puxar uma alavanca.

::

Foi bem quando Lily começava a se afastar da janela e James terminava de tomar coragem para falar que tudo parou. Melhor dizendo, a roda parou. Foi tão abrupto, que as cabines chacoalharam um pouco e logo James e Lily estavam no chão, confusos. Entreolharam-se, pensando se o momento em que a roda gigante para não deveria ser mais suave. Tiveram a mesma ideia de levantar, no que resultou em ambos batendo as testas.

- Ow, desculpe. – James murmurou, massageando o local dolorido.

- Tudo bem... – Lily falou, num gemido de dor, erguendo-se e voltando a sentar.

O Potter soltou um muxoxo, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva. Justo quando criara coragem para falar algo romântico, a pessoa louca que controlava o brinquedo resolvia pará-lo abruptamente. Apoiou o cotovelo na janela da cabine, um tanto emburrado, quando, surpreso, notou que estavam no topo da roda gigante. Sorriu.

- Lily. – Chamou. – Demos sorte!

A ruiva se aproximou, sentindo o coração acelerar ao notar o quão alto estavam. James mexeu-se, de modo a fazê-la sentar-se mais perto e a Evans passou a observá-lo com o canto do olho. A respiração do Potter batia bem em seu pescoço.

- É, demos sim. – Sussurrou.

Mentalmente, agradeceram à pessoa louca que controlava o brinquedo.

::

Remus parou, como algumas pessoas dali, ao ouvir um barulho vindo do brinque atrás de si. Gelou, começando a virar para trás, pensando no que Sirius teria feito. Franziu o cenho, ao somente ver a roda parada.

- Ei, o que está fazendo? – A garota ao seu lado gritou, correndo de volta para onde estavam há pouco, para Sirius, que encarava irritado o painel de controle. Remus foi atrás.

- Tsc, que merda é essa, hein? – O Black praguejou, de braços cruzados. – Eu queria acelerar, não parar!

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – A garota que antes estava controlando perguntou, afobada. – Deuses, meu chefe vai me matar... – Murmurou, recuperando o controle da roda gigante, fazendo-a voltar a rodar normalmente.

- Muito bem, Sirius! Conseguiu preciosos minutos para James, sozinho com Lily lá no topo. – Remus comentou, sorrindo.

- Diabos... – O moreno murmurou. – Tudo bem, ainda temos o plano original... – Completou, no que o Lupin meneou a cabeça.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui, eles vão descer... – Peter disse, por entre um riso, e os três se afastaram.

::

Lily brigou um pouco com o algodão-doce que James lhe comprara, antes de conseguir mordê-lo. Desviavam-se dos vários casais, por conta do dia, que estavam ali. A Evans tentava ignorar, mas, enquanto o Potter a guiava para um lugar mais calmo, notou que várias vezes ele a olhava, abria a boca para falar algo e logo depois desistia. Intimamente, pedia que ele falasse, pois tinha a leve impressão que gostaria do que iria ouvir.

Voltou a afundar a boca no doce, torcendo para que James não notasse suas bochechas coradas.

Chegaram a uma parte mais atrás do parque, sem brinquedos e com alguns casais que tiveram o mesmo ideal de lugar tranqüilo que eles. Lily terminava de comer o algodão-doce e James brincava nervosamente com o palito que antes segurava o dele. O Potter mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo.

- Lily, eu... volto já, certo? Me espera aqui por um instante. – No que a ruiva assentiu, confusa, e ele saiu.

::

Peter mordeu a maçã-do-amor, enquanto Sirius andava de um lado para o outro e Remus meneava a cabeça.

- Nunca pensei que o James fosse enrolar tanto... – O Black murmurou, impaciente.

- Não sei por que está insistindo nisso, Sirius. – Remus retrucou, cruzando os braços. – No começo, eu até me empolguei com a idéia, mas agora isso já está me cansando.

- A culpa não é minha se o Prongs é molenga. Agora ele está ali, parado com ela sem fazer nada.

Peter franziu o cenho.

- Onde? Ele não tinha acabado de sair?

- O que? – Sirius olhou para onde o casal deveria estar, mas só viu Lily. Sorriu. – Moony, Wormtail... hora da festa.

::

Foi rápido.

Num segundo, James voltava correndo, sorrindo, com um buquê de flores em uma mão e algo que parecia ser uma caixa de chocolate na outra. No outro, um jato de água o atingia em cheio e, quando Lily pensou em ir até ele, o mesmo jato vindo do nada se voltara para ela. E, depois, tudo que conseguiu sentir foi o gosto de água na boca e grama em suas pernas ao cair sentada.

James piscou quando finalmente o jato pareceu abandoná-lo. Sentia cada milímetro do corpo molhado e ainda tentava registrar o que diabos tinha acontecido. Suas costas estavam levemente doloridas por ter caído sobre elas com o impacto, mas não conseguia dar a importância necessária à dor. Franziu o cenho por um instante ao notar que o jato também atingira Lily e agora ela parecia na mesma situação que ele. Estática.

- O que di... – O Potter ia começar, mas três risadas diferentes ecoaram e todas suas perguntas foram respondidas. É claro. Sorriu sarcasticamente antes de tomar fôlego. – SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, PETER PETTIGREW, O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?

A garganta doeu pela água e pela gritaria, mas ele não estava nem aí. O sorriso de Sirius Black entrou no seu campo de visão e tudo o que James quis foi arrancá-lo.

- É, ele 'tá bravo... – O moreno murmurou, sem parecer muito preocupado.

- Eu disse para a gente se esconder depois... – Remus disse, aproximando-se, parecendo meio desconcertado, mas ainda com resquícios de sorriso no rosto.

- James? – Peter chamou, meio incerto.

O Potter quase espumava.

- O que vocês...

- Hã... surpresa! Feliz dia dos Namorados! – Sirius disse, sorrindo amarelo. – Esse é o nosso, hm, presente para vocês e, hm, pois é.

- Quem...

- Sirius. – Remus e Peter disseram, rapidamente.

- É claro. – E o sorriso sarcástico voltou à face de James, fazendo Sirius recuar alguns passos. Ele levantou uma mão e o buquê balançou molemente, encharcado, fazendo uma veia pulsar na testa do Potter. Preferiu não ver o estado dos chocolates, nem de si mesmo. Levantou-se e começou a tomar fôlego. Os outros três marotos fizeram um careta para o que estava por vir. – VO-

Mas uma risada alta e feminina o interrompeu. Os quatro piscaram e olharam na direção da risada. Lily Evans segurava a barriga enquanto a boca estava aberta num sorriso e sua risada ecoava. James, de olhos arregalados, adiantou-se para ela, quando os pés escorregaram na lama que tinha se formado e ele foi com tudo para o chão.

A risada ficou mais forte.

- Eu... hahahaaaa... eu te... ahahahaaha... ajudo. – Ainda rindo, ela se levantou, tomando cuidado para não escorregar, limpando um pouco a sujeira das pernas. Andou até James, no que os outros três marotos se afastaram, espantados.

Ela esticou a mão e James prendeu a caixa de chocolates debaixo do braço para segurá-la. Em um segundo, Lily o puxava e, no outro, ambos voltavam ao chão. Olharam-se brevemente antes de ambos rirem.

- Ei, o que houve aqui? – Um funcionário do parque se aproximou e os três que estavam em pé foram inventar alguma desculpa, mas James mal escutou. A risada de Lily invadia sua mente.

- Bem... – Ela começou, tentando parar de rir. – Foi... inesperado. – Concluiu, sorrindo.

James deu de ombros e, desconcertado, ergueu o buquê encharcado. Lily tentou segurá-lo, mas ele acabou desmanchando e caindo no chão, e ela somente deu de ombros. O Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo água respingar um pouco. Ergueu a caixa de chocolates e sorriu um pouco quando Lily a abriu, tirando um. Ao menos, estava inteiro.

- Eu pretendia entregar isso mais composto, junto com um pedido, mas... – Riu. – Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

- Bem, eu não... eu não trouxe nada. – Ela murmurou, mordendo o doce.

- Hm-hm. – James meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. – Eu já ganhei. – O sorriso se alargou.

Lily o encarou por dois longos segundos.

- Você tem bons amigos. Feliz Dia dos Namorados. – Ela murmurou, fechando os olhos ao notar a boca James se aproximando.

Por entre o beijo, o Potter sorriu. Ele podia deixá-los saírem vivos dessa vez.

::

- Ai, ai, tudo como planejado. – Sirius disse, suspirando, sorrindo ao ver James e Lily beijando-se. Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Planejado?

- Oras, é claro, achou que tudo isso era para atrapalhar o James? – Falou, num falso tom ofendido. – Eu não faria isso com meu amigo, Remus. Tsc, tsc.

- Claro...

- Hm, já que deu tudo certo, vamos comprar umas rosquinhas? – Peter sugeriu, esperançoso.

- Ótima ideia, Wormtail, ótima ideia...

E saíram, deixando os dois a sós.

**::**

**N/A: **Wow, fazia tempo que eu não escrevia algo grande assim o-o. MÃS, KAREN, MIL PERDÕES PELA ENORME DEMORA, SÉRIO! Mas, ó, ta grandinho /sorriso amarelo.

Não, sério, adorei ter te tirado e estou me sentindo muito mal pela demora. Eu não esperava que isso ficasse tão grande, e espero que tenha gostado. Eu gostei de escrever. Enfim, aqui está. Não foi betado, perdão qualquer erro.

**Reviews?**


End file.
